Where Is Ryan Wolfe?
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: When Ryan is taken, Calleigh is desperate to find him. When they are reunited, they both realize how much they love each other. CaRWash. Plz read and review!


Hey my peeps! CaRWash as usual. R&R!

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: Miami, Ryan and Calleigh would already be together and Jake would appear in more episodes creating a love triangle!

Pairing: CaRWash.

Where. Is. Ryan. Wolfe. 

Kami Inuzuka sat in the interrogation room, arms crossed and legs folded. She was the daughter of the legendary Japanese killer, Tai Inuzuka. Calleigh felt nothing but pure sympathy for the victim's family. If there's anything she likes the best, it's to get a horrible killer behind bars. But this time it was personal. Tai had taken Ryan. Tai. Had. Took. Ryan. Ryan, the man she secretly loved. The great co-worker and friend.

She had fallen for him. Angry green eyes met calm almond-shaped brown ones. Calleigh breathed in deeply. "Kami, where is Ryan Wolfe?" she asked sternly. Kami smirked "I'm not telling you" "I won't tell you anything". Calleigh slammed her fist on the table. Natalia and Eric looked up from the open door hallway. Eric looked at her, his eyes full of new understanding. "Wolfe and…Calleigh?" he whispered. Natalia looked at Eric and gasped.

Calleigh didn't care what anyone thought. She just wanted Ryan now. Wanted to see him. Calleigh swallowed, her voice hardening "you tell me where Ryan Wolfe is Ms. Inuzuka… or else" she warned. "I will make sure that your life in Miami is nothing but pure misery" Kami cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes "Is that a threat, Ms. Duquesne?" she asked.

Calleigh shook her head "No, it's a guarantee" she replied. Kami leaned back in her chair, silent, as if thinking. Suddenly, Frank burst threw the door. "Calleigh!" "Cooper found a match on the sliver of wood you found at Ryan's abduction crime scene" Calleigh leaned anxiously toward the gruff Texan detective. "And…" she said. Frank smirked "it's polished tatami" "Only used in traditional Japanese houses" Calleigh let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her things. Getting up, she turned around and pointed a finger to two officers. "Book her" she stated. Calleigh grabbed Frank's arm. "Let's go".

Ryan cried out in pain as the light-skinned Japanese body guard delivered another hurtful punch to his abdomen. "Kami-san wa doko desu ka?" he yelled. Tai stepped out from the shadows. Ryan felt the cool metal of a dagger pressed against his neck. "Where is my daughter Mr. Wolfe?" he asked deeply. Ryan's eyes closed and opened. He spit out blood. "S-She's at the l-lab" he murmured before passing out.

Sirens wailed as Frank steered the car left and onto the parking lot of the Inuzuka household. Police cars surrounded the house. Calleigh grabbed her gun and pointed it at the house. "Inuzuka Tai!" "Come out with your hands up!" Calleigh screamed. There was no answer. They waited minutes and minutes. She nodded to the SWAT team who ran up the boardwalk. One kicked the door open. Calleigh and Frank ran in followed by officers.

Suddenly gunfire broke out. Calleigh fired and fired. She saw a white door with light coming out from the bottom. She aimed her gun at the three chandeliers and shot. BANG! Glass crystals came banging down and more fire erupted. Bullets whizzed past her. Frank grabbed Calleigh and they ducked under a polished chair. "Go find Wolfe" he whispered. Calleigh nodded and slowly made her way down to the basement. As soon as she made it downstairs, Tai grabbed his gun. Calleigh gasped at shot him twice. Tai fell down; lifeless. She gasped and saw the bloodied and unconscious Ryan tied up. She ran over to him and made a call to dispatch to send over an ambulance over to the Inuzuka residence ASAP.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Calleigh sat by the side of Ryan Wolfe in the hospital room. She stroked his cheek. "Hey babe" she whispered. He smiled "hey" She titled her head and could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Gorgeous green eyes stared back at Calleigh full of concern. He squeezed her hand "Cal?" "What's wrong?" She looked at him tearfully and hiccupped.

"Y-You remind m-me of T-Tim" she choked out.

Silence occurred. Ryan breathed heavily. "Cal, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" he said softly but firmly. Calleigh nodded. "Ok" she whispered. "Where's Ryan Wolfe?" a feminine voice said outside the room. The door opened to reveal Natalia and Eric. Eric smirked "getting in trouble again Wolfe?" he teased. Calleigh managed to smile. She looked at Eric and her smile grew.

"We were just talking about how Tim would have loved to have him on the team"

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
